I Got a Crush on you
by niyame
Summary: Two new students arrive at alice academy and when natsume and them both first encounter natsume doesn't act all that cold to them like he did to mikan. their background is unkown to the students, how come? why? read and find out! PLEAZE R&R! oocnes!
1. intro

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!**

**though i wish i did..**

**sigh**

**i also do not own song!!**

Intro

Chapter 1

Another day comes forth for the two sister princess, Miyako and Niyame. Both have magic powers called "Alice" and for that they are both sent to Alice Academy, school for people with Alice.

Flashback 

"Miyako of the Blue Angels Kingdom and Niyame of Green Emeraldee Kingdom. Though they are both sisters of the famous Crystal Rainbow Kingdom they are both sent to be princess of the two other kingdoms." Announced King Hiroko.

The two sisters overheard and rushed in, "Daddy! we do not want to be apart from each other! This is unfair, we are only 7 and still too young!"

"Miyako, Niyame I truly care for both of you but you two must acquire new powers because staying here will do no good, you must both need to be able to do without each other and learn your own powers"

They two sisters have always wanted to learn how to use their magic no matter what it took so they had no choice but to part.

Five years from then…

End Flashback

"Miyako, are you sure this is the way to Alice Academy? I hope we're not lost." Niyame said.

"…I think we are lost…."

"…wth…sigh…your so baka its been 5 years and u still have that habit.."

"Well of course..Hello! No sense of attention! Me! What about you?"

"Sigh so we're both still the same. I still am forgetful"

"Well then where are we?! We're going to be late!!"

Miyako and Niyame walk down the sidewalk of a big wall and see a stranger.

" Little girls what are you doing here? This is a place for special people. Come here and tell me your names." The stranger said.

"Uh…may u please tell us your name first?" they both said.

"My name is Narumi and I am a sensei here at Alice Academy." Narumi-sensei said.

"Oh nice to meet you, my name is - "

BOOMMMM!!! CRASH!

There they see a student wearing a black cat mask about to escape but before he could Narumi-sensei whipped him with a bean whip and uses his "Alice" and then the boy is knocked out.

There are the sisters standing there in anxiety just staring with surprise.

As Narumi sensei picks up the boy he tells them two to follow him.

They follow by close by and follows him into the academy.

"Come in here and sit, please wait while I report this to the head of the Academy."

"Wait…who is this boy? And why was he trying to escape?" Niyame asked curiously.

"Please just wait and I will tell u the details later." Then he leaves.

They both looked at the boys sleeping face, they both thought he looked familiar but was disrupted when all of a sudden BAM!

"WHERE IS THAT NARUMI!!" a man busted in and yelled.

"Ahhhhhh!" the two screamed.

"Oh, sorry, but did u happen by chance see someone named Narumi?"

They nod their head.

" Do you know where he is?"

They shook their heads.

"Oh okay sorry to frighten you."

"Wait! Can u please tell us about this place and why we are both hear in this scary, frightening place?"

"Oh so that's what's going on…so that boy's name is Natsume Hyuuga and his Alice if fire? And you're Misaki sensei? And this school is full of students with Alice? So we're in the correct place?"

"Uh…I guess. Well I have to leave now see you two later, oh and if Natsume wakes up push that red button on the wall immediately."

"Okay."

" Miyako, do you think this place is scary? I mean teachers whipping students…"

Natsume regains consciousness slowly while he overhears the conversation.

"Well if u considered the situation Niyame, it's sorta scary. I mean this school is unusual and not like the schools back home."

"Speaking of home do you think we should tell about our past and about our power?"

"Maybe we shouldn't. Only if they ask."

"Miyako I'm so happy, we haven't seen for 5 years but now I am happy to be back with you again…"

"Mhmm…oh look he's getting conscious, uhm..are you ok?"

"Who are you two? What are you doing here?! Answer me!" Natsume says as he also thought the two were familiar to him.

"Uhm…uh….well…" Niyame and Miyako stutter.

Miyako smart thinking ran for the button and pushed it.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Over at Narumi's 

"Oh no looks like Natsume's awake I better hurry back."

Back to where Miyako and Niyame are

"Miyako! Be careful!"

Another boy crashes into the window and helps Natsume escape

Narumi busts in and finds Natsume gone and only the two are left there.

"Are you two okay? Did Natsume hurt you two? We'll punish him for it, it's not surprising he's really vicious."

"Oh he didn't do anything, he only asked us who we were."

"Oh really?"

"Yups"

"Well that's one side of him I've never seen or well…heard…" Narumi mumbled.

"Hm…what was that?"

"Oh nothing here let me show you to your room."

to be continued...


	2. Miyako and Niyame

**i do not own gakuen alice but i wish i did!!**

**goooooooo gakuen alice!!**

**lol im really weird!**

Intro to Miyako and Niyame

"Class today we have two new students here today, they are sisters from very, very far away, Miyako-chan and Niyame-chan please come in." Narumi sensei said.

"Ohaiyo everybody! My name is Miyako Hiroko." Miyako said.

" And my name is Niyame Hiroko, Nice to meet you!" Niyame introduced.

"Ok, Niyame-chan your partner is Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi announced.

"But, Mikan is Natsume's partner Narumi sensei." Some girl said aloud.

"It's ok Narumi-sensei, I know my way around the school. Besides everyone else have already 1-3 partner's."Mikan said innocently.

"Okay. Thank you Mikan-chan"

"Okay so Niyame-chan Miyako-chan your partner is Natsume." Narumi assigned.

Natsume just said a "whatever" and left the classroom. Everyone was silent for a moment and then everyone started rushing up to Miyako and Niyame, telling and asking their Alice.

" Hi, my name is Mikan and my Alice is nullification what's yours?"

"I'm Anna my Alice is cooking, and what's yours?"

All the students were crowding the two and squishing them to pieces.

"Uh my Alice is Elemental water." Miyako told them trying to breathe

"And my Alice is Elemental grass." Niyame also replied.

Everyone looks in shock. They knew that elemental Alice users were really powerful and rarely known. The only person they know with and Elemental Alice is Natsume, other than that there wasn't many more revealed. For them, knowing other people with Elemental Alice is very surprising so everyone wanted to be Niyame and Miyako's best friend.

" OMG! You two are Elemental Alice users?! Omygosh!! I want to be your friend!!" Mostly everyone yelled out loud and fighting over who truly deserves to be the sister's friend. While they are busy doing that Miyako and Niyame walked out of the classroom and wandered around thinking about why it's such a surprise to be and Elemental grass and water user. I mean they are the ElementalicS Users, water, grass, fire, wind, time, and more.

As they get familiar with the area they wander around and see many things, other people's Alice and forest, nature, teachers and student.

"Miyako, let's get to know this place more, why don't we go separate, I mean there's nothing wrong and it doesn't seem dangerous." Niyame suggested looking around.

"Sure, why not it would be fun on our own for a little bit." Miyako agreed and the two headed off in different directions. Miyako was walking along the high school hall, unknowing that was the High School hallway she wandered about.

Wow this place is so big and there's so much place to go to. I wonder where I am…Miyako thought to herself. Humming a song Miyako walks along down the classrooms.

"Hey! You there what are u doing in the High School area? This is off limits for junior high, you could be severely punished now hurry along and get out of here." The student said.

"Uh…um…thank you." Miyako thanked him and was walking along and before she left she saw a group of three boys come walking to the student, she wondered what was happening so she stayed and eavesdropped in the bushes.

"Hey Tsubasa, we just saw u let off a junior high. Aren't u breaking the rules? Aren't you suppose to report them to us the punishment facility?" the biggest dude starts telling the other student.

"Well she's only a junior high and the way u punish us is cruel and for her it's even crueler." Tsubasa(as she heard) explained back with a little anxiety.

"Well you broke the rules and now it's time for your punishment. Get him." The big dude ordered and the other two pushed Tsubasa to the wall and the big dude started punching him.

Miyako watched and felt guilt. She thought it was all her fault for Tsubasa getting injured because of her stupidity.

"Wait! Stop please don't hurt him, it was my fault, punish me." Miyako cried out, feeling a little regret she said that.

Tsubasa looked up with surprise, "You little girl I told you to leave! Leave now! What their punishment for you is to much for you to handle! So Leave!"

"Well, well little girl you did the right thing coming back. Now for your punishment you will be…"

Niyame's POV

Well, this place certainly is big and very confusing. Sigh, I might as well even get lost in my own school. This is hopeless. Niyame thought to herself, she was bored and decided to do something to kill time, so she used her Alice and made the tree branch come down and she sat on it and the tree branch went back to it's position. She started singing the song "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your ah-arms  
I love the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
(I miss you)

Niyame didn't notice it when she was singing but there was someone listening to her singing.

Clap Clap

Niyame surprised, looked down and saw, from his uniform, he was a in High school. She felt embarrassed because she didn't sing often in front of people.

"Wow you sing really good. I've never seen you around before. My name is Kaname may I know yours?" Kaname said calmly.

"My name is Niyame Hiroko. I'm a new student here and so is my sister." Niyame said unknowing if she should.

"Oh so that's why I've never seen you before. Well I hope you can be my friend, so what's your Alice? Mines is giving life to things." Kaname told her with confident.

"Mines is Elemental grass. My sister's is Elemental water It's no big deal having Elemental Alice's but everyone makes a big deal out of it." Niyame replied.

"Wow Elemental grass and water. Those Alice's are pretty powerful, considering only truly great Alice user's have elemental Alice's." Kaname explained.

"Oh so that's why everyone wanted to be my sister's and I friends. Wow that's so cool and I also have the-" Niyame thought again if she should tell him about her other Alice's

And decided not to.

Kaname faints…

Niyame looked with surprise and it took her a few seconds to realize he fainted. "Oh no! Kaname don't die on me! I'm still new here!!! What to do? What to do?!"

Niyame lifted Kaname on her shoulder and tried to carry him, she helped him and started walking to H-building, high school hall. As she walks Kaname's feet drag along on the floor.

Normal POV

Niyame was about to turn the corner but heard Miyako's voice.

"Wait! Stop please don't hurt him, it was my fault, punish me." Niyame over heard and also heard what the dude was going to do to her.

"Get the whip." the big dude said. "your punishment is 20 lashes.

Niyame surprised and furious about what the dudes were going to do to her sister, she thought to herself what the heck did he do now?! And 20 lashes I mean come one! Ugh!

The big dude got hold of the whip and was about to start giving Miyako her punishment but before he could Niyame jumped out and yelled, "Stop!"

The three dudes looked towards Niyame and said," Well, well we have another rule breaker."

"What?! A rule breaker? What rule! Nobody told me zit about any rule." Niyame talked back confused.

"The rule about, no junior high on high school area, if u break that rule the Punishment facility will punish you."

"Punish?! More like TORTURE!"

"How dare you talk back to me! Do you know who I am?! I am most respected and highest star ranking in this whole academy!" the big dude said.

"I doubt it. But do you know who I am?!! Not even your teachers would dare to punish me and Miyako with even a pillow!"

"Why you!" the big dude stammered and lifted up the whip and was about to whip Niyame but a teacher cam by and stopped the attack.

"Koroyu stop this, this instant!" Sayaka-sensei ordered.

"But sensei they broke the rules and so we have to punish them." Koroyu whined.

"No you must not harm them in anyway. They are new students here and the principles favorite. You must not hurt them in anyway, both of them are Elemental Alice users. Now get to class this instant!"

"Y…yes" Koroyu stammered and he and his posse left.

"I'm very sorry he caused you trouble please forgive us. There are many punishment facilities throughout the whole school so if you get into more trouble show them this pendent. **Sayaka sensei gives Miyako and Niyame each a pendant **the green one for Niyame and the blue one for Miyako."

"Oh thank you. Oh yeah! I almost forgot!! Sayaka-sensei do you know a person named Kaname?"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Uhh…. Well we met in the forest and he fainted. He's behind this corner." Niyame told her and the rushed him to the hospital.

to be continued.

**damn i am out of good ideas...**

sigh

**if anyone have any good ideas i would be likely to use them!!**


	3. the day downtown

**I do not own gakuen Alice!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But I still wish I did…..**

A new Day 

The next day arrives for everyone and they go to Downtown Central for their shopping trip. Miyako and Niyame are still new there and don't know their way so Natsume is stuck with them, but he doesn't mind…(oh...Wonder why...)

"Oh so we're going to Downtown Central for today's trip? Is there something we should know so like we don't get in trouble like last time?" Niyame said with a little smirk in her voice.

"Yea we don't want to bring anymore trouble to you guys." Miyako said innocently.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways what do we do there?" Niyame said trying to figure out what they are going there for.

"We go there so you girls can buy your things." Natsume replied.

"But don't boys shop there to?" Miyako questioned.

"You shop there too don't you?" Niyame asked with a little giggle.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Natsume said answering to her tease.

Like Natsume Miyako and Niyame get 500 rabbits monthly because they are highly ranked because of their Alice.

"Yay!! A shopping spree. Let's go Niyame!! I can barely wait!" Miyako said with some impatient in her voice.

They arrive at Downtown Central and they walk all around and explore every store speck by speck. They buy many, many things. When they were finished they only had 250 rabbits left each.

"Omg Miyako that's so pretty!" Niyame said admiring Miyako's jeweled bracelet.

"Thanks." Miyako replied admiring her own bracelet also. "Niyame I have to go use the bathroom can you come with me?"

"You can go and me and Ruka will go meet at the bus." Natsume said and he and Ruka walk off in the direction of the bus.

"Come on Miyako hurry so we can get back to the buss on time." Niyame said while she waited impatiently outside. Niyame was waiting outside and all of a sudden…

"Hey! You girl are you all alone? Do you need help with those bags?" the stranger said, smiling a suspicious smile to his companion.

"Nope I don't need so you can shoo your little butt off." Niyame ordered with a little uncomfortable feeling.

"You! Let's get her!" the stranger said.

"Hey! If I was you I would stop."

"Why? Huh? You scared? Well then apologize and go out with me!"

"Like hell I ever would, who would date you? Oh. Wait I know a nincopoopish nincompoop!" Niyame replied.

"That's It get her!"

"OK! Ok wait. But if I were you I still wouldn't hurt me. Cause if u do you'll be sorry."

"Why? I'm not scared of a girl"

"Because I have an Elemental Alice."

"Cheyea right"

BLOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Yups, it is true and I also have an Elemental Alice, the Elemental water and she has Elemental grass."

"Cough, cough…okay, okay I believe u know, come on let's leave."

The two strangers leave.

"Oh thanks Miya, there so lucky you used your water Alice or they would die from grass! Muwahahahaaa" Niyame said with evilness.

"Hey, what's taking so long? I thought u went to just use the bathroom." Natsume said as he walked out into sight.

"Oh, some boys were bothering us and he said he'd rob us if we didn't go out with him." Niyame explained.

"What?! Are you two okay? Did he do anything to you? Let's go back now." Natsume said with a feeling of care.

"Wow Natsume I never seen you care so much for a girl ever in my life." Ruka implied.

"Just shut up." Natsume said feeling embarrassed, _why is it that I care about them? I have only met them once and I care for them this much, wait, I think I do know them from that time at-_

"Are you coming Natsume?" Miyako said cutting Natsume from his thought.

"Uh yeah."

They board the bus and go back to the academy while Natsume continues thinking of those times…

To be continued….

**Damn it soo hard to continue on when u don't know what else to put!**


	4. The mission

**I do not own gakuen alice**

**But hopeless me still wishing I did.**

**Hopeless me: sigh I wish I owned it…**

**Annoyed me: to bad now get on with your life**

**Hopeless me: never!!**

**Annoyed me: smacks**

**Hopeless me: ouch!!!! Why did u do that for?!**

**Annoyed me: cause ur hopeless**

**Hopeless me: I know **

"What do you want now?" Natsume asked annoyed.

" Mission tonight at 9:30 sharp, at the roof of building B. And you have two new partners." Persona told him.

"New partners? Who are they?" Natsume asked.

"You'll see tonight and don't forget, 9:30 Sharp!" Persona told him once again and disappeared. It was 4:00pm and Natsume was sitting at his favorite Sakura tree reading his manga.

"Oh hey Natsume long time no see since we've been having multiples of new students arrive, it's so tiring so what's up with you and your partners? Are they as good as me?" Mikan questioned, as always a nosy girl.

"Polka dots get away from me, ugly." Natsume teased.

"Hey! Stop teasing me! I never done anything to you since we parted!"

"Your making it sound like we're a married couple."

"Ew! Who would want to marry _you?_"

"Practically every girl in the class room."

"Nuh uh Miyako and Niyame aren't falling for you! Neither is Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and me! That makes practically half of the class."

"Who cares it's pretty close anyways."

"Mikan!! Come on let's go, you promised us today to do cleaning." Nonoko yelled from across the field.

"I'm coming!! Well see you later you big pervert!"

"Shut up strawberries."

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!"

Later on that night…

Natsume was walking up the stairs to the roof of building B at the assigned meeting place. He opened the door to find two masked people standing besides Persona. The one on the right was wearing a face veil and a tube topped dress with a jacket, she had long creamy brown hair with little cute curls at the ends and she had a big red ribbon she wore at the back of her head, and she was holding a staff. The one on the left was also wearing a long dress with "glove-like sleeves" also wearing a face veil with medium long black with green highlighted hair. In her hair she wore a polka dotted headband, she was holding a staff also.

"So who are these two?" Natsume asked totally not recognizing who they were.

"These two are now your new partner and your new mission for tonight is to infiltrate AAO and retrieve this newly developed and not yet tested invention they created to wipe out a forth of the academy, so far they've made 3 one more to go and they could wipe out the entire academy. So it's up to you three to steal the invention and bring it back to the academy." Persona explained the whole situations very clearly and sounded serious, which he was.

"So I have to work with newbies? And besides who are they anyways? Which class are they in?" Natsume questioned, which was…awkward.

"We're your partners! And when I say partner I mean _partners _in school and for missions." Niyame told him.

"You, your, my partner?! Miyako and Niyame?!" Natsume said with total surprise, what's wrong with him nowadays? He's totally clueless at times.

"Yea…we're your partners…is something wrong with that? I mean we do have an Elemental Alice like you." Miyako said, shyly.

"But your only newbies and it's dangerous for little girls to do." Natsume teased. "And what's with your outfits? They make you look like your going to a dance or something."

"Gr…that's our outfit…uh hello! Us girls need to look beautiful whatever we do! Even stealing!" Niyame said and wondered why…

"Well let's go shall we? No more wasting time here chit-chatting."

The three of them approached AAO and was on the roof of one of the warehouse. They peered over to check the sensor laser. They avoided all lasers and they snuck here and there and beated up the guards quietly. Then they got to a warehouse heavily guarded. Two guards each door and the guards were so big that you couldn't even see the doors they guarded.

"I think the device thingy is in that warehouse. It seems suspicious." Miyako told the two. They both looked at her with a " of course it's a suspicious room" look.

"Ok there are three devices and three of us so one will take each room. Natsume you take room A, Miyako room B and I'll take room C. We have a 30 sec, timing to get into the room while they turn the corner to the next room. So we go in come out and if you get caught just make sure to keep the device in your possession and meet up at Marana Falls." Niyame explained to them.

"Got it, let's go" Miyako nodded her head and looked at Natsume.

"Whatever just don't get into trouble so I don't have to save you." Natsume said and got ready. Finally, they started their mission. They got into their assigned room and got the device, they snuck out and Miyako triggered a sensor and a barrier formed and all three of them were to distracted with the ringing they got knocked out by the guards.

_Where, where am I? Am I dead? This smell, the smell of blueberries. Miyako, that's Miyako, what are we doing here?_ Niyame thought while she gained conscious. She woke up and saw Miyako and Natsume still asleep. She nudged them and she awoke Miyako but Natsume was still asleep.

"Where, where are we?" Miyako whispered.

"We're captured doing our mission. I could bust us out but Natsume would know we have multiple different Alice's' and that would be bad. Try wake him up." Niyame told Miyako, Miyako nudged Natsume really hard and he awoke.

"What are we doing here? Who set off the sensor?" Natsume questioned.

"It was me," Miyako admitted, "I'm sorry"

"Come on let's stop apologizing and think of a way to get out of here." Niyame said.

Two big dudes walked into the room that the three were held. Then another guy walked in and said, "Well, well, looks like we have three robbers here, although we expected only one...the black cat. So who are you two girls?"

"Humph like we'd tell you. You kidnapping jerk! How dare you kidnap me and my sister!" Niyame replied to him.

"Well unless you don't want your partner to get hurt I suggest you tell me now!" The guy said,(apparently the leader) as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Natsume.

Miyako and Niyame saw and was beaten, "Fine, we'll tell but don't hurt him!" Miyako said, "I am Sapphire."

"And I am Emerald. There satisfied? Now let us go!"

"Wait, what's your Alice?" the leader asked. Miyako and Niyame was surprised and didn't know what to answer to that question._ Do we tell or not? _They both thought.

"My…my…my Alice is to see far." Niyame uttered and figured she shouldn't tell.

"And my…my…Alice is to hear far." Miyako also said and followed Niyame.

"Hm…not really good Alice's so I guess we'll just sell you as slaves." The leader said.

"What about the explosion device? What are you going to do with that?" Niyame questioned.

"Oh that piece of crap? It's a fake; we never made an explosion device. It was a lure to lure out the Black Cat and persuade him to join the AAO. We caught the Black Cat and got a couple of slaves also." The leader told.

"Slaves?! Who are you calling slaves?! And besides what's _your_ Alice anyways?" Niyame said to him. She was angry that he called her a slave.

"My Alice is Voice Alice. My voice can tell anyone to do anything and they'll do it." The leader told them.

"What a sucky Alice! Mine is way better than yours! And I was hoping to hide it but I guess I can't cause it's the only way to escape from this crap house." Niyame told him off.

"Yea right. Let me see you try!"

"Natsume try burn the rope! Miyako distract them and I'll try bust an exit." Niyame explained and they did as told. Natsume burned his ropes and the other twos also and Miyako used the water and splashed it in their face distracting them and Niyame used the grass and busted an exit. While they kidnappers were still wiping their eyes Niyame used her grass Alice and grabbed Miyako and Natsume and they were taken to Marana falls.

"Hmph they got away this time but now we have three victims, Black Cat, Sapphire, and Emerald. Elemental Alice users…pretty interesting and rare." The leader said out loud nodding his head.

_AT MARANA FALLS_

"Wow Niyame you were so good! And thanks to you we are all safe."

"Yea but now they know we are also elemental Alice users. That leader was annoying. But at least we completed our mission well, there was no device so we did that for nothing, come on let's go home you two I'm so tired, and we have school tomorrow." Niyame said and yawned.

"Yeah come on let's go Natsume."

"You two remind me of someone I met…long ago…about…5 years ago." Natsume said out of nowhere. Miyako and Niyame stopped and froze, _5 years ago…when they first parted, to train and become princess of their kingdom…5 years…ago._

"5 year's ago…" they both said aloud and froze showing no emotion at all….

_To be continued…_


	5. The date

**I do not own gakuen alice**

**But hopeless me still wishing I did.**

**Me: gakuen Alice rocks!**

**Hater: it sucks**

**Me: you sucker**

**Hater: you loser.**

**Me: its good.**

**Hater: its bad**

**Me: good**

**Hater: bad**

**Me: whatever**

**Hater: good**

**Me: Aha! Good!**

**Hater: damn**

"5 year's ago…" the two said.

" Yes you remind me of the people I met 5 year's ago."

"That day…we parted…for 5 year's…" they said with a sad expression.

Natsume saw their face, " never mind just forget it, even though he keeps thinking about it.

They arrived home and told about what happened. Miyako and Niyame went into their own rooms and sat on the bed thinking about the person they met 5 year's ago when they parted. Soon, they fell asleep.

Inside Miyako's dream

"_wahh, wahh" Miyako cried._

"_Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok? please stop crying and tell me what's wrong." Little boy said._

"_My sister and I have been separated by our father, I have to go to Blue Angel Kingdom and my sister has to go to Green Emeraldee Kingdom. My dad said we have to live apart for a very long time and I miss my sister."_

_The little boy looked at her, "What is your name?"_

"_Miyako Hiroko. And yours?" Miyako said._

"_Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said, "don't worry, someday you and your sister will be reunited. Besides you won't be lonely, your to pretty to be lonely." (When Natsume was little he was still nice and did not become quiet and mean.)_

_Miyako looked up and smiled. "Thanks" she said, "when I grow up I will be your girlfriend!" _

_Natsume started blushing… "My girlfriend…?" (don't forget…5 year's ago!!)_

"_Yup!" Miyako said and smiles as she runs off to the Blue Angel Kingdom. Natsume stands there surprised and walks along, he doesn't know where though._

Inside Niyame's dream

"_Wahh, Wahh" Niyame wept._

_A little boy same aged as Niyame walked to her, "Hello why are you crying?"_

"_My sister and me are being parted. I miss her a lot!"_

"_Don't worry, it'll be alright. You will see her again. I have a friend with the same problem."_

"_Really? What's your name?" Niyame said with a little cry in her voice._

"_My name is Natsume Hyuuga. And what about you?"_

"_Niyame. My name is Niyame."_

"_Well, feel better and I'll be your friend."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yups, you're my new pretty friend."_

"_Pretty? Me?"_

"_Yes really pretty"_

_Niyame blushed, "thank you!" Niyame smiled and ran off, she yelled back to him, "Don't forget me! When I grow I will be your girlfriend!!!"_

_Natsume blushed, again, she too?? Well I wouldn't get excited they'll probably forget anyways._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Dreams

Miyako and Niyame woke up at the same time.

_Natsume Hyuuga_ they both thought to themselves. _So he's the boy I met 5 years ago_.

" Maybe I shouldn't tell Niyame about this." Miyako said while Niyame said, "I guess I won't tell her this."

They both didn't want to tell because it was someone who helped them and was ever nice to them.

That day in school, Miyako and Niyame acted normal and they did their school assignment.

"What's wrong with you two today? Your acting normal, which is not normal." Natsume finally said.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Well do you want to catch a movie downtown tonight?" Natsume asked.

_He asked me out_ they both thought.

"Sure" they said casually but in their heads they are squealing.

That night at Downtown.

"Hey, so what movie are we catching?"

"Uh…I don't know you choose." Natsume said.

"Let's watch Let's Dance" Niyame said.

"Okay that sounds cool" Miyako said.

"Whatever."

They finished the movie and came from the theater, Miyako and Niyame and Natsume had a good time.

"That movie was good! Makes you want to dance."

"Yups!"

"Whatever."

They all walked together and they all felt a abnormal aura coming from above, they looked up to see what it was, it was the AAO. The AAO attacked them and the three dodged it right away.

"What do you want now you stalker!?" Niyame shouted in anger for cutting their date short.

"Yeah! Stop following us!" Miyako said.

"Well we can't can we since e need you in the AAO so we can overrule Alice Academy." The leader said.

"Well that won't be easy will it?" Natsume said.

"Well of course not, we're talking about elemental Alice users here. It'll be hard but also fun in the process." The leader said.

"Hmph it won't be as fun as you think it'll be. In fact it'll be harder than ever!" Niyame informed.

"We'll see about that. Get them!" the leader ordered.

They goons obeyed and tried to kidnap them, again. The three of them dodged their attacks easily. Then the leader unfastened his earring and said, "Drop down now!" his goons dropped and so did Natsume, Miyako and Niyame. They were paralyzed and couldn't move. Reo, the leader, then walked towards the threes direction, he stopped in front of them.

"Well that was easy wasn't it?"

_Yeah pretty easy to get you to think we're actually affected!_ Niyame thought to herself.

"Well let's take you back to AAO." Reo said, Natsume was also pretending cause he jumped up and tried to punch Reo but Reo dodged it before Natsume could. Reo angered by Natsume took out his gun and aimed it at Natsume, he pulled the trigger.

BOOM! (Or whatever a gunshot sounds like)

_To be continued…_


	6. The Life

**I do not own gakuen alice**

**But hopeless me still wishing I did.**

**Me: hmm..what to put...**

**Natsume: just choose!**

**Me: it's hard…**

**Miyako: yeah stop pressuring her!**

**Me: yeah!**

**Natsume: Whatever**

**Niyame:cries**

**Me: what's wrong?**

**Niyame:oh nothing **

_Recap_

BOOM!

_End of recap_

"Natsume!" Miyako and Niyame both said at the same time. They rushed over to Natsume cause he got shot close to his heart.. Miyako was crying and screaming for help. Niyame stood up and looked at Reo while Miyako fawned over Natsume.

Niyame's eyes raged with fury. "You, you'll pay for this! She used her grass Alice and summoned up a big pile of vines aiming for Reo with sharp points. She sent her grassing aiming for Reo and his goons, they vines got them and stabbed them to death, that's how mad she was…After Reo and his goons died Niyame went back to where Miyako and Natsume were. They both were crying and calling "Natsume"

"Don't cry, it'll be alright." Natsume said coughing and barely straining for his life.

"No, you _have_ to be all right." Niyame said to him.

"We'll be lonely without you! Your our partner and forever shall you be." Miyako said still crying.

"No you won't, you are to pretty to be lonely." Natsume said to them weakly. As they heard what he said they both remembered the incident 5 years ago. They remembered him saying that to them. "So it will be no difference if I was gone."

"No! It will be different because…because I LOVE YOU!" Miyako admitted. Niyame's eyes widen. What should she do she thinks to herself. Should she tell also? Niyame thought about telling but was about to until…

"Natsume!!!! Wake up!! Wake up!!" Miyako cries and Niyame looks down and sees Natsume with his eyes closed. She stares with terror.

"Miyako! Hurry bring him to the hospital!!" Niyame said. She used her grass Alice and carried all of them and brings Natsume to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

"He's is in very critical conditions so you might have to hope for the best and be prepared." The doctor said.

"Be prepared? Be prepared for what?" Miyako questioned with no emotion. She only cared for Natsume at that time…

"Be prepared for the worst."

"Isn't there anyway to cure him? Surgery?" Miyako questioned.

"I'm very sorry but no. he has gotten shot not with a normal gun but a poisonous one. The poison has spread through his heart and he has not much of a chance of survival." The doctor said and left leaving the two sisters alone with the dying Natsume.

"Wait…doctor." Niyame called after him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm pretty sure there is a way to save him, but…" Niyame said.

"You know a way to cure him?!! But what?" the doctor said astonished.

"Yes. I do, but…it would probably take another's life, and that life would be mines…" Niyame said.

"Well either or someone will die right. It's better off not doing anything." The doctor said.

Miyako relieved to hear that there was a way to save Natsume she quickly agreed to go on without thinking. "Whatever it takes please do it. I love him a lot and please just save him! I love him more than anything!"

Niyame shocked at what Miyako said. She never in her whole life ever think that Miyako, her own sister would give up her sister's life to save the boy she loved. Niyame was really hurt inside but did anyways. She started her operation and transferred the injury to herself and it got transferred into her body, it did not do any damage and she nullified it. She pretended it would kill herself because she wanted to see how much Miyako loved her own sister.

**After the operations.**

"Where, where am I? Am I dead?" Natsume said weak and softly.

"Your in the hospital. I'm so happy your awake! I was so worried." Miyako said happily.

"Where's Niyame?" Natsume asked.

"Niyame…I haven't seen her after your operation. I'll go ask the doctor." Miyako said. She walked out of the room and saw the doctor, "Doctor! Doctor! Have you seen my sister? She would be so happy to know that Natsume survived!" She said.

"Niyame? Of course he survived! _She_ was the one who did the operation. She clearly told us that she would probably die after but she survived but is in a deep coma, she risked her life to save the person you loved." The doctor explained.

"She risked her life…to save…Natsume? She could probably die…? Why didn't she tell me! I would've stopped her!" Miyako said.

"She did, she explained to us thoroughly that she could possibly die…you were to bussy worrying about the person you loved, you even said whatever it took please save the person I love the most." The doctor told her.

"I…did? But I didn't mean to! Where is my sister??" Miyako stuttered.

"She left but she told us to give you this letter…" the doctor handed Miyako the letter.

Miyako opened the letter and read it, her eyes opened with shock. "I'm sorry Niyame, I'm truly, truly sorry…"

_TO be continued…_


	7. The note

**I do not own gakuen alice**

**But hopeless me still wishing I did.**

**And I also do not own song..**

**Me: sings a song**

**Miyako: you sing good**

**Me: smile smile itsumo mitaitai zutto mitaitai donna toki mo**

**Niyame: What??**

**Me: smile smile shinjitaitai kanjitaitai itsumade mo **

**Miyako: huh? I understand the smile, but the rest…O.o**

**Me: smile smile ureshii asa mo kanashi yoru mo wakachi aeru**

**Niyame: I don't understand…wait…smile…D**

**Me: egao wasurenai yo , I cannot live without you forever.**

**Natsume: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU DAMNED WOMAN?!**

**Me…TT That's not nice…cries **

**Natsume: Ah suck it up**

**Me: I was only telling you to smile…GOD!**

**Natsume:….**

_Recap_

_I'm truly sorry Niyame…_

_End of recap_

As Miyako held the note in her hands she started to tear up. "I'm very sorry…" she said as she started running to the front gate of the academy, there she saw a big green carriage, there were about 8 guards guarding the carriage. "Please! Wait!" Miyako shouted but the carriage continued leaving and the gates closed and Miyako was stuck on the other side while the carriage went further and further.

"Please, wait," Miyako, said tearing.

_What the note said:_

_Miyako,_

_Once again I have helped you with what you wanted like I always do, I told myself that I would help you because you're my sister, aren't you happy? The love of your life is alive while your own sister is barely living, straining for her life. But if that's what you want then I'll do it, but now that it's done, I will be leaving back to Green Emeraldee, I am pretty sure we will never see each other ever again until death. Please be happy living with your lover._

_Niyame Hiroko _

Miyako walked into the forest, she had no mood to see anyone except her sister, she started to sing Protecting me by, aly and aj

You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cause

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I gladly lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me

"So, you are Niyame's older sister, you both are truly great singer's." Kaname said.

"Who, who are you? How do you know my sister?" Miyako said.

"I am Kaname, Niyame's friend." He said.

"Well then what do you need? My sister has left the academy."

"I just wanted to give you this, this is her locket, she dropped it when I had an attack and she was trying to get me to the hospital, and I never had a chance to thank her." Kaname said and gave Miyako the locket. She opened it and found her picture and Niyame's picture also; she also found a small folded piece of paper behind her picture, it said

_Miyako, my sister, my very own sister, forever._

_To e continued…_

_**Sorry it's so short**_

_**I feel so sick**_

_**And I even have tons of summer school homework!**_

_**cough cough I might die!**_


End file.
